Roméo & Benvolio
by pinkmanga95
Summary: Quand Sasuke revient, qu'il habite chez Naruto, qu'ils sont forcés de retourner à l'académie pour "améliorer leurs techniques en équipe", que Kakashi est le professeur, qu'est ce que ça donne? Une comédie musicale.Sauf que Juliette ne sera pas avec Roméo.
1. Prologue

_La haine. Ce sentiment vivait en moi depuis tant de temps qu'il avait fini par être ce que j'étais. Je ne me résumais qu'à ceci. Une boule de ressentiments envers tous. J'haïssais tout le monde, de mon voisin qui me regardait toujours avec ce regard désolé au petit chiot traversant tant bien que mal cette foule de gens oppressant qui ne cessait de le regarder. Mon existence se résumait à ma vengeance. Une fois accomplie, je n'avais plus qu'à mourir car j'aurai alors tué le dernier membre de ma famille. Et si votre famille n'est plus, à quoi sert la vie ? Il y a encore quatre ans, la réponse me paraissait évidente. _

_Mais je l'ai rencontré. Il était aussi perdu que moi. Et alors qu'on m'aimait pour mon malheur, on le rejetait pour le sien. Je ne comprenais pas à cette époque. Ou plutôt je ne savais pas. Nous étions seuls au monde avec notre haine pour les autres. On se comprenait, nous, rejetés par les forces divines qui ont créé notre monde. Je voulais le connaître, l'observant toujours de loin sans jamais m'approcher. Mais me lier avec un être me faisait peur. Etais-je capable d'être avec quelqu'un sans que celui-ci finisse par mourir ? Je ne le pensais pas. _

_Et puis le destin a voulu qu'on soit dans la même équipe. Avec Sakura. Ces jours passés avec eux resteront les plus beaux de ma vie. Entre colère et joie, les jours s'écoulaient rapidement, la douleur s'effaçant à leurs côtés. Et Naruto… Il rentrait dans ma tête lentement, s'y creusant un petit foyer où demeurer pour l'éternité. Je l'ai su directement quand il a commencé à s'infiltrer en moi. J'ai su. C'était pour la vie. _

_Mais il est revenu. Itachi. Encore là pour gâcher mon bonheur et mon bien-être. Il s'en est pris à l'équipe. À ceux qui avaient réussi à devenir ma famille. Et la haine est revenue au galop. Elle a rongé mon corps, grignoter ma conscience et dévoré mon cœur. Je me noircis de l'intérieur pour finir par ne refléter que ce que j'étais au fond. La haine n'avait en fait jamais disparu. Elle avait attendu, tapis au fond de mon être pour s'emparer de moi au moment opportun. Alors j'ai recommencé à haïr. Mais, étrangement, je ne pouvais le haïr lui. Je n'y arrivais pas. Ça faisait peur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi pas lui. Pourquoi les autres et pas lui ? Cela faisait dérailler mon esprit, l'embrouillait totalement. Et nous nous sommes battus. Je partais. À la recherche de plus de puissance. Pour cette vengeance qui, et je ne l'aie su que trop tard, serait une fatale erreur. Un combat marquant mon départ pour deux ans et demi. Loin d'eux, loin de chez moi, loin de lui… Et je me disais que ça valait mieux. _

_Et j'ai eu ma vengeance. J'ai tué mon frère. Pourquoi ? Pour finalement apprendre que j'avais tout faux. Que ma vie n'était que mensonges depuis la naissance. Que mon existence était fausse. Que tout ce que j'avais été n'était qu'illusions sur illusions. Ma haine était sans fondement. J'avais haï toute ma vie, tous les êtres qui essayaient de s'y introduire, pour finalement apprendre que j'aurai pu aimer. J'aurai pu rester avec lui… _

_Quand tout fut finit, quand j'ai su la vérité, je me suis demandé ce que j'allais faire. Ce n'était plus la même réponse qui venait à mon esprit. Je voulais le revoir… Mais il était tellement amoureux de Sakura que je me demandais si je n'allais pas perturber leur bonheur en revenant._

_Il répétait sans cesse qu'il l'aimait alors sans doute lui avait-il avoué après mon départ. Y penser faisait mal. Mon cœur se serrait, un sentiment semblable à celui que j'avais ressenti quand Madara me racontait la véritable histoire de mon frère. _

_Mais je voulais le voir. Ses cheveux, son visage, ses yeux. Tout. Lui quoi. Il était toujours dans ma tête. Il n'en est jamais sorti. Toutes les nuits, je le revoyais me supplier de rester. Je ne le supportais plus. Il fallait que cela cesse. _

_Alors j'ai marché pendant des jours jusqu'à Konoha. Je cherchais un moyen de revenir sans me faire tuer directement. Après tout, je suis un Nukenin. _

_En arrivant, je vu Izumo et Kotetsu. Ils se redressèrent d'un seul coup en me voyant, les yeux écarquillés. Ma voix retentit. _

_« Je me rends. »_

_Naruto venait d'être mit au courant… Sasuke s'était rendu, disant ne plus avoir de but et se foutre de l'avenir de Konoha… Il allait être jugé par le conseil de Konoha ainsi que par Tsunade qui risquait de lui infliger la peine capitale, c'est-à-dire … la mort !_

_Naruto courait à présent à en perdre haleine, à l'heure qu'il est Sasuke devait se trouver dans une des nombreuses cellules qui se trouvaient au sous-sol du bâtiment de l'Hokage. Tsunade ne le laisserait pas passer et les ANBU n'ont plus mais il s'en contrefichait puisqu'il s'agissait de « lui » ! Mais autant essayer… au pire des cas… il perdrait la confiance de Tsunade… mais se serait moins horrible que de LE perdre, lui qu'il avait cherché partout en mettant sa vie en jeu. Naruto arriva enfin devant le bâtiment de l'Hokage se fichant des ANBU qui lui disaient qu'il ne pouvait entrer ! Toutes ces personnes ne comptaient pas à ce moment-là ! Il arriva enfin au bout de ce couloir interminable à bout de souffle et entra en hurlant :_

_-TSUNADE !_

_- OH ! Naruto tu m'as fait peur ! Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer ! Que me vaut une si charmante visite ?_

_- Ne faites pas l'innocente…_

_- De quoi tu parles encore ?_

_- Je sais qu'IL est là…_

_-Ah… Et ?_

_-ET ? EH BIEN JE VEUX LE VOIR !_

_- Désolé mais tu n'y es pas autorisé Naruto._

_- ET POURQUOI ?_

_- Parce qu'il est dangereux !_

_- DANGEREUX ? MON CUL LA VIEILLE ! JE VEUX LE VOIR !_

_- PARLE AUTREMENT NARUTO ! TU NE VOIS DONC PAS !_

_- Voir quoi ?_

_- L'influence qu'il a sur toi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal ou qu'il t'utilise !_

_- !... Tsunade… vous ne me faites donc toujours pas confiance…_

_- Bien sur que si Naruto ! Mais je n'ai pas confiance en lui !_

_- Eh bien vous n'avez qu'à venir. De toute façon j'irai le voir… Avec votre accord ou non._

_- … Tss ! Tu es vraiment une tête de mule ! À cause de toi je vais avoir des problèmes… mais si je ne te donne pas mon accord tu en auras aussi… C'est d'accord MAIS, je viens avec toi Naruto ! Je n'ai pas confiance en lui…_

_- Merci Tsunade…_

_Tous deux descendirent dans les cellules et c'est là que Naruto Le vit, LUI, CELUI qu'il avait tant cherché et espéré revoir dans ce village mais bien sûr pas dans ces circonstances ! IL se tenait dos à lui quand soudain, IL se retourna et leurs regards se croisèrent … Naruto pu voir de la surprise dans SON regard puis, IL reprit ce masque… Ce masque impassible qui ne montrait aucun sentiment…_

_- Sasuke… dit Naruto dans un murmure._

_Naruto et L'Hokage rentrèrent dans la cellule et se placèrent face à Sasuke._

_-Sasuke Uchiwa ! Pourquoi es-tu revenu dans notre village ?_

_- Je l'ai déjà dit à une dizaine d'ANBU… je n'ai plus de but et le sort de Konoha m'importe peu._

_- Alors pourquoi déserter si c'est pour revenir ?_

_- Je devais faire ce que j'avais à faire._

_- Oui et maintenant tu vas mourir pour avoir fait ce que tu as fait !_

_Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux ne revenant pas de ce que Tsunade venait de dire… Elle plaisantait … n'est-ce pas ?..._

_- J'ai débarrassé le village d'Orochimaru ainsi que de bons nombres de membres de l'Akatsuki…_

_- APRES L'AVOIR REJOINT !_

_- Oui c'est vrai mais je l'ai fait pour une bonne raison._

_- AH OUI ? ET LAQUELLE ?_

_- Me rapproché de mon frère pour venger mon clan…_

_Tsunade était folle de rage et ordonna au garde de l'attaquer quand soudain, Tsunade n'arrivait à y croire, Naruto venait de prendre Sasuke dans ses bras en regardant Tsunade d'un air menaçant :_

_- Je vous l'interdis Tsunade !_

_- Na-Naruto ! Pousses-toi de là !_

_- PAS AVANT QUE VOUS LE LAISSIEZ PARTIR ! VOUS L'AVEZ ENTENDU ! IL N'A PLUS DE BUT, PLUS DE FAMILLE, PLUS RIIIEN ! ALORS FOUTEZ LUI LA PAIX SINON…_

_Naruto se leva et prit son kunai qu'il plaça devant lui :_

_- SINON VOUS DEVREZ M'AFFRONTER !_

_- Naruto… cela ne tient pas qu'à moi…_

_- Eh bien débrouillez-vous pour que tout ce passe bien pour lui !_

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_-Qu'on le fasse sortir le plus vite possible !_

_- Il y a des procédures Naruto ! On ne peut pas faire ça en claquant des doigts._

_- Eh bien aidez-le pour qu'il sorte le plus vite possible !_

_-Naruto…_

_- JUREZ-LE-MOI !_

_-Mais…_

_-JUREZ-LE !_

_-Je te promets de faire de mon mieux…_

_-Hokage sama ! Dit un ANBU_

_- La ferme ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Naruto tu seras accordés à voir Sasuke avec la présence de pas moins de 10 ANBU jusqu'à la fin de son procès. Une visite par semaine pas plus. Je t'interdis de dire à qui que ce soit que ce sale mioche est revenu !_

_-Même pas à Sakura-chan ?_

_Naruto entendu les dents de Sasuke grincer derrière lui, il se retourna et pu lire clairement de la rage sur le visage du brun. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'avoir rendu si furieux ?_

_- Non. Pas même à Sakura. Kakashi sera avertie par mes soins et pourra venir voir Sasuke tout comme toi. Personne d'autre n'en aura la permission. C'est clair ?_

_- Oui… Merci Tsunade-sama…_

_- La politesse c'est quand ça t'arrange toi ?_

_- Roooh ça va vieille bique !_

_- NANIIII ?_

_Elle attrapa Naruto par le col et le jeta à l'autre bout de la cellule._

_- SALE MÔME !_

_Naruto commença à se massé le haut du crâne étant douloureux vu la solidité du mur et vit un sourire se dessiné sur les lèvres du brun, signe qu'il rigolait à sa façon (bien sur). Avait-il rêvait ?_

_Tsunade pointa son doigt sur Sasuke._

_- ET TOI ! FAIS GAFFE SINON JE TE BRULE LE CUL ET JE TE FAIS BOUFFER UNE PARTIE ET L'AUTRE SERA POUR NARUTO ! EST-CE QUE JE ME SUIS BIEN FAIT COMPRIS ?_

_-OUI CHEF ! Hurla Naruto et Sasuke_

_(Vous avez déjà entendu ça quelque part hein ? XD)_

_Elle sortit complètement furieuse, pas la peine de l'ouvrir sinon il se reprendrait un autre mur. Tsunade avait emporté toute parole avec elle. Le silence persistait… que dire après tout ?..._

_- Je-Je pense que je vais te laisser te reposer…_

_Naruto commença à se lever quand il entendit_

_- Attend !_

_Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Sasuke, plongeant ces azurs et les onyx de l'Uchiwa, le faisant légèrement rougir._

_- Tu pourrais t'approcher je voudrais te dire quelque chose._

_- Euh… d'accord…_

_Naruto s'approcha doucement de Sasuke, un peu gêné et s'accroupi en face de lui. Sasuke prit alors le visage de Naruto entre ces mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux n'arrangeant pas la rougeur du blond. Sasuke se rapprocha de l'oreille de Naruto et lui dit d'une voix qui déstabilisa encore plus les joues du blondinet :_

_- Tu n'as pas changé… Tu es toujours aussi mignon…_

_L'Uchiwa souffla dans la nuque du blond, lui décrochant un soupir, ce qui le fit sourire._

_Le tant que le cerveau de Naruto se remit en marche, privé d'air depuis longtemps, Sasuke lui mit une tape sur la tête en crachant un « dobe ». Naruto se leva quitta la cellule et jeta un dernier regard à Sasuke avant de s'en aller._

_Au bout de neuf longs mois, ponctués par mes visites et celles de Kakashi, Sasuke fut finalement libéré._

_Cela n'avait pas été de tout repos, d'ailleurs, Tsunade pendant ce temps était d'une humeur à tuer quelqu'un d'un simple regard, … assez flippant… Sasuke et moi avons discuté comme avant… c'est-à-dire moi qui parle ponctué de quelque « hum » de sa part ou de « dobe » ou « Usuratonkachi » ! Aaah ! Qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué de me faire insulter comme ça ! Sakura n'avait pas été prévenu et je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire, autant retarder l'échéance du « SASUKEEE-KUUUUN !3 ». M'enfin… maintenant j'accompagnais Sasuke vers l'extérieur il n'avait pas l'air heureux, toujours cette indifférence coller à son visage… Nous voilà arrivé à l'extérieur, je le vois plissé les yeux, c'est vrai qu'il est resté tout ce temps dans les sous-sols du bâtiment de Hokage-sama. Tiens maintenant que j'y pense :_

_- Né Sasuke ?_

_- Oui Dobe ?_

_- Teme._

_- Tu voulais ?_

_- Ah oui euh maintenant que tu es revenu tu as quelque part ou habité ?_

_- Oui c'est vrai que j'ai eu le temps ces neuf dernier mois de demandé à quelqu'un ! Baka._

_- … ¬//¬_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ba … Ca-Ca te dirait de venir… chez moi ? Enfin si tu veux bien sur !_

_- … _

_Je rêve ou il rougit… Non j'ai du rêver…Mais en tout cas il est surpris… en même temps qui ne le serait pas. Il va surement m'envoyer balader…_

_- D'accord._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je veux bien. En même temps je n'ai nulle part où aller…_

_- Ah… Si c'est par obligation tu n'es pas obligé…_

_- NON ! Je …_

_Je sentis quelque chose sur ma joue, une larme brulant ma peau sur son passage._

_- Désolé une poussière dans l'œil… HéHé !_

_Un rire nerveux… C'est la seule chose qui à pu sortir de ma bouche… Je suis vraiment pitoyable… Sasuke place alors une main derrière ma tête pour rapprocher mon visage du sien et commence à lécher ma joue. Elles doivent sûrement être rouge pivoine, parce que si avant elle me brûlait ba la c'est un véritable brasier !_

_- Arrête de pleurer Usuratonkachi ! Je suis content de venir chez toi ! Tu comprends comme ça ?_

_- … Bon ba… on y va…_

_- Hum…_

_**Et c'est ainsi que commença notre collocation… Un nouveau commencement…**_


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà le début … j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ J'essayerai de poster régulièrement mais avec les tonnes de devoirs, les contrôles … Enfin tout le monde s'en fou de toute façon, moi la première ! X3

Je voudrais tout d'abord signaler que les personnages de cette fic de m'appartienne pas (C'est pas un scoop ! XD), ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto !

Cette fic sera une Sasu/Naru/Sasu c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y à pas vraiment de uke ou de seme, ils alternent ! ^^

Eh oui cette fic est ouverte aux fans de sasunaru comme ceux de narusasu. =)

J'essaye au maximum de préserver le caractère des personnages…

Sinon il y aura en fond du Kakairu (Kakashi/Iruka) et je pense le seul couple yaoi… On verra ^^

Toute personne n'aimant pas les relations homosexuelles est priée de s'en aller sur le champ sous peine d'un arrêt cardiaque X3 !

Le rating est M et ce n'est pas pour rien ^^, passages sexuels très explicites ! )

Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas tout de suite ! Il faudra attendre ! Et je voudrais vous demandez…

DES REWIEW PLEEAAASE ! Ca donne de la motivation

Bon fini le blabla et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

POV Naruto

Cela faisait déjà 3 mois, 2 semaines, 18jours, 9 heures et 45 minutes que je vivais avec Sasuke. Autant de temps à devoir me maîtriser pour ne pas avoir à le blesser… Je l'aime mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque…

Je mangeais tranquillement dans la cuisine en attendant que môssieur daigne sortir de la salle de bain. Au même moment, j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et Sasuke apparu dans la salle les cheveux encore humides. Il me salua d'un signe de tête que je lui rendis. Sasuke était toujours calme le matin. Il ne parlait pas, se contentait de manger puis on partait à l'académie. Et oui ! Nous, ninjas professionnels nous étions vus obligés d'y retourner soit disant car on nous y apprendrait des techniques supérieurs de groupe. Tsunade trouvait qu'on manquait de savoir faire quand il s'agissait d'agir en équipe. Encore plus lorsqu'il fallait travailler avec des ninjas extérieurs à notre équipe. Et il a suffit d'un horrible regard made in Tsunade pour nous dissuader de contester son idée…

Lui et moi marchons tranquillement dans la rue. Arrivés à l'école, les autres de notre promotion viennent nous saluer. Sasuke avait réussi à se faire accepter de nouveau. Mais se fut d'abord difficile…

Quand Sasuke était rentré, il avait été piétiné. Par tous en dehors de la team 7. Il n'en montrait rien mais je sentais, comprenait que ces mots affreux, répugnants, qu'on lui lançait l'atteignaient plus qu'il ne le voulait. Il ne voulait sûrement pas retourner chez lui et je lui ai proposé de venir chez moi. Il avait d'abord paru surpris puis il avait accepté en hochant la tête. Et c'est ainsi que commença notre collocation (pour mon plus grand plaisir…).

J'avais beaucoup insisté auprès des autres pour qu'ils cessent leurs méchancetés envers lui. Je sais qu'ils étaient juste inquiets pour moi. Ils savaient ce que le départ de Sasuke m'avait fait et je me doute qu'ils voulaient s'assurer qu'il ne me ferrait pas de mal.

La sonnerie retentit et c'est tous ensemble que nous pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment remplit de souvenirs d'enfance. On rentra dans la salle qui était devenue notre principale et attendirent que Kakashi-sensei arrive. Au loin, j'entendis Kiba parier avec Shikamaru sur le nombre d'heures de retard de notre professeur. Cela me fit sourire.

Deux heures après (Shikamaru avait gagné), il arriva dans la salle, nous saluant rapidement et ne cherchant même pas à s'excuser sachant pertinemment que Sakura et Ino trouveraient la faille de son excuse. Il avait un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Le même sourire qui annonçait un intense et horrible entraînement digne d'un niveau 10 sur l'échelle de torture !

- Bonjour les enfants !

- Vous êtes en retard ! Lui dis-je sèchement.

- De pas beaucoup.

- 2 heures seulement.

- … Bon est-ce que tout le monde est là ?

J'apprécie ça façon de changer de sujet.

- Oui.

- J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- Donc très mauvaise pour nous. Rétorquai-je

- Ca dépend pour qui. ^^

Un sourire sadique venait de s'installer sur son visage, facile à voir même avec le tissu qui lui caché le visage. J'en eus même des frissons.

- On va faire une … COMEDIE MUSICALE ! ^^

- QUOOOOIII ? Hurlèrent tous les garçons (et moi compris), sauf Sasuke qui restait de marbre comme toujours ayant juste un regard surpris, ces yeux c'était légèrement élargis.

- Pou-Pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je encore tout retourné.

- Parce que j'en ai envie et quand j'en ai parlé aux filles ça n'avait pas l'air de les dérangées. ^^

- Pourquoi vous leur en avait parlé à elle et pas à nous ?

- Parce que je savais que vous diriez non.

- Et avec quoi on va souffrir ? Demanda Kiba assez énervé contre Kakashi-sensei.

- Roulement de tambour mesdemoiselles !

Les filles se mirent à taper sur leur table tout en créant un rythme entraînant en chantonnant ; bien sur elles savaient déjà le nom de la pièce, elles devaient l'avoir décidées avec ce fourbe de Kakashi.

- ROMEO ET JULIETTE !^^

- QUOOI ? ré- hurlèrent tous les garçons présents (y compris moi), mais toujours aucun son venant de Sasuke.

- C'est un truc de fille ! Protestai-je

- Ba oui et alors.

- Mais c'est dégelasse on a même pas notre mot à dire !

- Voilà t'as tout compris. Donc pour qu'il y est comme même un peu de justice j'ai placé dans cette urne tous les personnages de garçon et dans celle-ci tous ceux des filles. Je n'ai pas encore fait le script ce sera en fonction de vos rôles. Donc mettez- vous en file pour piocher dans une des urnes. Vous me donnerez le papier et je marquerai votre nom à côté du rôle.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Shino, Kankuro, Lee, Chôji, Sai et Neiji piochèrent, ce fut malheureusement mon tour rapidement et j'attrapai un bout de papier … MON DIEU ! Au secours sauvez-moi ! TTWTT. Les filles avaient également toute piochées. Je regardai Sasuke s'approcher et vit qu'il paniquait. Il avait sûrement peur d'être Roméo !... Avec toutes ces... qui lui tournent autour ! -.-'

Kakashi nous permit de déplier le papier (pliés en 4) et c'est tremblant que je tirais sur les extrémités, révélant mon rôle. Roméo. Par les couilles de Yondaïme…. Bon, au moins, Sasuke ne risquait pas d'embrasser une fille ! Mais qui était Juliette ? Pitié, pas Sakura ! TwT

- Bon, quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous me diriez qui vous jouez, informa Kakashi. Chôji ?

- Paris !

-Ok. Gaara ?

- Le prince… TwT

-Hinata ?

- Ju-Juliet-Juliette !

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Pas cette coincée ! En plus, elle va s'imaginer des trucs en répet' ! Sasuke aussi peut-être ! D'un côté, c'est mieux que Sakura ! xD

- Voilà Juliette ! Bon, ensuite… Ino ?

- La nurse !

-Bien. Kankuro ?

- Frère Laurent… =X

- (Pas de pô xD )Kiba ?

- Je suis danseur ! C'est pas possible c'est un truc de nana la danse !

- C'est comme ça, discutes pas ! Ensuite ! Lee ?

- Je suis un danseur ! Je ferrai mon mieux Kakashi sensei !

- On n'en doute pas… U.U ' Naruto ? )

-…………. Roméo.

- Quelle coïncidence ! xD

(Hinata s'évanouit )

- Tout cela est très intéressant ! :3 Neji ?

- Compte Capulet.

- Sai ?

- Mercutio =)

- -.-' okay ! Sakura ?

- Lady Montaigu ! Naruto, tu devras m'obéir ! )

- Oui oui. Next ! Sasuke ? )

- Benvolio…

- Proche de Naruto donc… )

- Hun -////-

Mah il rougit ! x3

- Très très très intéressant…. :3 Shikamaru ?

- Danseur.

- Tu mettras un peu de motivation… Shino ?

- Tybalt.

- ça devrait bien coller… Temari ?

- Danseuse.

- Tenten ?

- Lady Capulet -////-

- Avec Neiji donc… ) Bon, c'est fini ! J'écrirai les textes ce week-end et vous les donnerai lundi ! Bonne journée ! =)

Et il partit d'un seul coup. Fiou ! Courant d'air ! … Je pari qu'il a déjà pleins d'idées pas nettes… xP Il va bien se lâcher !

* * *

Lundi arriva. J'attendais avec impatience de connaître le texte de Kakashi…. Sasuke ne montrai aucune envie quelque qu'elle soit, … comme d'habitude à vrai dire… le seul moment où il m'a semblé différent était quand nous sommes rentrés après l'annonce des rôles par Kakashi…

_FLASHBACK :_

_Nous étions rentrés en silence… Sasuke n'avait pas di un mot de tout le trajet. Une fois entrée la porte claqua rapidement et je me sentis poussé contre le mur. _

_- Mais … Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu m'as bousillé le crâne abruti!_

_Il plaça sa main droite sur ma joue et la caressa délicatement ce qui, me fit avoir des frissons dans le dos et le cou ; il caressa ma lèvre inférieur avec son pouce puis ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes sauvagement, j'essayais de le repousser mais… c'est tellement bon de goûter ses lèvres, douces et chaudes. Il arrêta le baiser pour reprendre de l'air et moi aussi au passage, il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois et entre deux soupirs il me dit d'une voie terriblement sexy :_

_- J'en avais tellement envie…_

_Il caressa mes hanches, puis descendit la fermeture de ma veste et passa ses mains sous mon T-shirt, tout en continuant de m'embrasser sur la bouche jusqu'à mon cou. Pitié… Il faut que tu arrêtes… Je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler bien longtemps…_

_- Sa-Sasuke …_

_Il lécha le lobe de mon oreille et le mordilla. Je pouvais clairement entendre son souffle chaud et saccadés juste à côté de mon oreille._ _Il redescendit puis il se mit à m'embrasser, à me mordre, à me léché et à soufflé dans mon cou ce qui me donnait mille et une sensations. Ca fait tellement du bien … Des gémissements sortaient malgré moi de ma bouche ; je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, je réagissais à ses caresses, je l'encourage sans le vouloir… Mais … J'ai peur … peur qu'il m'abandonne encore…_

_- Sa-Sasuke… arrête s'il-te-plaît … je …_

_-Encore un peu… Me supplia-t-il_

_Je basculai ma tête en arrière en soupirant… merde il m'a assez cherché !_

_- Sasuke !_

_- Hum… grogna-t-il en se détachant de mon cou_

_Il me fixait de ses magnifiques yeux noirs, profond comme la nuit… Nan Naruto ! Soit fort ! Je profitai de cette ouverture pour le retourner et le plaqué à mon tour contre le mur… assez … c'est à mon tour !_

_Je commençais par l'embrasser, c'était un baiser long mais agréable, je léchais sa lèvre inferieure, puis la suçotais, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement et laissa passer ma langue, elles se rencontrèrent et commencèrent à se toucher. Un gémissement sorti de la bouche de mon brun… pourquoi avais-je pensé à l'appeler ainsi ? __… Peut-être parce qu'à cet instant, il était un peu à moi … je crois… L'idée me fit légèrement rougir mais je me repris assez vite. Je ne voulais pas montrer ma faiblesse ! Je descendis mes mains sur ces hanches, puis dans son dos. Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi et devina qu'il était trop serré dans son pantalon… Ça commençait à aller trop loin… il fallait s'arrêter même si je n'en avais pas du tout envie… mais alors vraiment pas… Je lâchai ses lèvres et pris une grande bouffée d'air frais…_

_- Bon je vais préparer le repas. Lui dis-je le plus naturellement du monde._

_Je regardais brièvement son entre-jambe et lui dis:_

_- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche._

_Il ne semblait pas encore avoir réagi quand soudain il comprit et se précipita à une vitesse folle vers la salle de bain, je croisais son regard pensant y trouver de la haine mais … je n'y trouvais que de la tristesse ou … de la contrariété._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Sasuke ne m'avait pas reparlé depuis notre "dérapage" … Le pire c'est que je ne l'aurais pas pensé être… euh … Enfin j'ai l'impression que ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être en dessous … peut-être était-ce parce qu'il se trouvait délivré de tous ses problèmes …

Je me mis une gifle! Arrête donc de penser à ça Naruto… c'était une erreur… une magnifique erreur mais une erreur tout de même.

Nous étions arrivés à l'école sans un mot. Sasuke ne m'attendit pas. Il était encore fâché… C'était sûr.

Je m'assis en classe et n'entendit pas Kakashi-sensei arrivé… Mes pensés était trop embrouillés à cause de Sasuke… Je replongeais dans mes pensés…

Peut-être se moquait-il de moi et j'avais mordu à l'hameçon … Il devait penser que je ne réagirais pas … Merde ! J'ai surement brisé notre amitié ! Il venait à peine de revenir ! Et peut-être qu'il m'abandonnera de nouveau… Non ! Pas ça ! …

Les autres avaient commencés la pièce… Je n'apparaissais pas au début… Tant mieux je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à joué et encore moins à « flirter » avec Hinata ! Je ne peux pas rester ici ! J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air ! Je me lève et me précipita vers la porte ce qui ne tarda pas à interpeler Kakashi.

- Où vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-il entre l'angoisse et l'énervement.

- J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Il n'y répondit rien… J'allais dans les couloirs pour enfin arrivé à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Le vent était doux et rafraichissant, caressant ma peau et me calma peu à peu. J'allais retourner vers l'intérieur quand je repensai à Sasuke… Il n'allait sans doute ne pas jeter un regard sur moi et même si c'était le cas… Il me lancerait un regard de dégoût… Pitié pas ça ! Je veux qu'il continu à se moquer de moi… à répéter mon nom… à habiter avec moi…

Je sentis ma respiration augmenter, mon cœur battre plus fort me faisant un mal de chien. Je serais ma veste à l'endroit où mon cœur se trouvait plus bas, meurtris par la pensée que Sasuke me rejetterait comme tout le monde le faisait avant avec moi. Je tombais à genoux au sol.

Je n'arrive pas reprendre mon souffle…


	3. Chapitre 2

Voyons voir… Les personnages sont toujours pas à moi (Masashi était pas d'accord ! Dommage XD)

Bon j'avoue ! Ce chapitre c'est du pur chamallow ! .

Ne vous inquiétez pas : Ca bougera plus dans le prochain chapitre ! )

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^

Review pleeeaaase !

Bisouuu

PS : Merci pour tout vos encouragements ^^ ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir ! .

* * *

POV SASUKE

- Va voir ce que fait Naruto tu veux ? Je le trouve bien long…

- Hum…

Je me levais et alla droit vers l'extérieur sachant que cet imbécile si trouvait. J'aurai peut-être du lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais agi de la sorte ? … Je n'avais pas réussi à me contrôlé… Le voir tous les jours me devenait insupportable ! Devenant de plus en plus dure… Comment moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, L'héritier de mon clan si renommé avais-je pu tomber si bas ? …

Je suis tombé amoureux de Naruto…

Cela faisait déjà un moment que je m'en étais rendu compte… c'est aussi pour ça que je suis allé avec Orochimaru… Je savais que ce ne serait jamais possible, de plus … Naruto aimait tellement Sakura, je pensais … qu'il ne me voyait plus… et je devais faire un trait sur tout ça… Si Naruto n'était plus là… plus rien en me rattachais à ce village maudit qui avait détruit mon clan…

Naruto …

Je commençais à courir. J'ai comme un drôle pressentiment !

Je cours de toutes mes forces, ne prenant pas le temps de respirer. De toute façon ma gorge est trop serrée pour ça. Enfin les portes arrivèrent et je les poussai avec hâte.

Kami-sama ! C'est horrible ! Naruto est allongé là, par terre inconscient. Je me précipite à son chevet en hurlant :

- Naruto ! Réveille-toi ! Naruto !

Aucune réponse venant de lui, seul son souffle très rapide me répond, il devait être entrain de nous faire une syncope ! J'attrapais Naruto comme « une princesse » et l'amena directement à l'infirmerie. Kami-sama ! Tiens bon Naruto !

J'entrais si brusquement que je crus envoyé la porte à l'autre bout de la pièce tout comme le cœur de l'infirmière qui se trouvait derrière son bureau.

- Que se passe-t-il Sasuke ? Demanda l'infirmière affolée

- C'est Naruto ! Il n'arrive pas respirer je crois !

- Merde ! Pose-le sur le lit juste là !

Je le posai délicatement et attrapa sa main la serrant fort pour qu'il sente que je suis présent. La femme posa un masque à oxygène sur son visage pour qu'il puisse respirer. Je serrai sa main plus fort encore et lui dis :

- S'il-te-plaît Naruto ! Tiens bon.

- Va prévenir Kakashi s'il-te-plaît. Me demanda l'infirmière

- D'accord.

Je m'apprêtais à lâcher la main de Naruto et à me lever quand je sentis sa main se resserrer autour de la mienne.

- Sa…Sasuke. Reste… Si… s'il-te-plaît…

- Je reviens dans quelque secondes.

- S'il-te… plaît…

Je vis les beaux lagons bleus se fermer doucement et la main qui me retenait se détaché de moi.

- Naruto ! NARUTO !

Je vis l'infirmière s'affoler et s'approcher du combiné pour appeler les urgences. A peine quelques minutes après ce drame, ils m'enlevèrent Naruto pour l'emmener à l'hôpital mais je les suivais de très près. Pas moyen qu'on m'enlève encore quelqu'un de cher à mes yeux.

Une fois arrivé, je n'eus pas le droit d'accompagné Naruto.

2 Heures… 2 Heures d'atroces souffrances à attendre pour savoir si Naruto avait survécu… NON ! Il a survécu, c'est Naruto putain ! Il ne baisse pas les bras si facilement. Mais je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi faible qu'à ce moment où je l'ai trouvé par terre…

Les autres étaient arrivés peu de temps après moi. Sakura m'avait demandée ce qui c'était passé mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre sur la cause puisque moi-même je n'en savais rien. Beaucoup repartirent puisque tout le monde ne pouvait pas attendre dans la salle d'attente seul moi, Kakashi, Sakura et Kiba étions restés.

Une infirmière arriva enfin et dit :

- Votre ami va bien rassurez-vous. Il a fait une crise, trop de choses accumulées a mon avis. Pour l'instant il se repose, il en avait grandement besoin. ^^

- Alors pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de venir nous voir ? Demanda Kakashi.

- A vrai dire… Naruto nous a fait de belle frayeur ! A plusieurs reprises alors qu'on le croyait tirer d'affaires, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait et … Enfin il est tiré d'affaire ! C'est le plus important ! N'est-ce pas ? ^^

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire de réconfort. Je devais vraiment avoir une tête à faire peur…

- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? Demanda Kiba.

- Oui bien sur. Mais ne le réveillé pas s'il-vous-plaît. Il a besoin de se reposer. Sinon vous pouvez revenir demain ! ^^

- Je crois que nous avons également besoin de repos. Dit Kakashi en regardant le visage pâle de Sakura et Kiba. Kiba emmène Sakura chez elle s'il-te-plaît !

- Oui Kakashi-sensei. Il partit avec Sakura.

Juste avant de tourner au bout du couloir Sakura me jeta un regard réconfortant et heureux, puis ils disparurent.

- Tu viens Sasuke ? Me demanda Kakashi.

- Hum.

J'entrais dans la chambre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt quinze, suivant l'infirmière et Kakashi. Je fus surpris de voir un Naruto que je ne connaissais pas du tout assez pâle (que l'on ne pouvait tout de même pas comparer à ma peau), se sourire qui se trouvait sur ses lèvres si souvent n'y était pas et … ou était cette joie de vivre que l'on voyait sur son visage même lorsqu'il dormait (Je l'ai vu dormir sur le canapé plusieurs fois en rentrant de cours après sa douche… Je ne l'espionnais pas du tout !) ?

L'infirmière sortit un moment et nous prévînt qu'elle reviendrait dans 5 minutes, car Naruto avait besoin de sommeil comme elle l'avait si bien dit. Je m'assis à côté de Naruto et Kakashi à côté de moi…

- Sasuke ça va ?

- Euh… Hum… Je repensais simplement à ce moment là…

- Tu sais… C'est grâce à toi qu'il est encore en vie ! Comment savais-tu qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas… Intuition je suppose.

-… Sasuke ?

- Hum…

- As-tu lu le script que je t'avais donné ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Alors c'est pour ça ! ^^

- Pourquoi ?

Je vis un sourire sadique ce dessiner sur son visage. Il me souffla :

- Tu verras bien. ;D

Je crains le pire.

- Désolé de vous interrompre mais les visites sont terminés. Naruto a-t-il ouvert les yeux ?

- Non. Répondit Kakashi avec un air un peu Peno. Kakashi se leva et je l'imitais quand j'entendis une voix très faible venant de derrière moi :

- Sa…Sas'ke… reste un… un peu…

Il avait accroché sa main au dos de mon T-shirt, tremblant, avec le peu de force qu'il avait. Je regardais l'infirmière et elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Voulez-vous resté aussi ? Demanda la jeune femme à Kakashi.

- Non je les laisse tous les deux. Il me sourit et continua :

-Il est entre de bonne main. ^^ Et sur ce il sortit avec l'infirmière.

Je m'assis à côté de Naruto qui avait du mal à garder ses magnifiques yeux ouverts. Il but un peu de l'eau qui se trouvait dans un verre à côté de lui et dit :

-Merci… d'être resté avec moi dans … dans l'infirmerie.

-De rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé … juste après ?

- Tu t'es évanoui et tu as immédiatement était reconduit ici.

- … Je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois… ici … mais … tu n'étais jamais là…

-… Je n'avais pas le droit de venir te voir.

- Merci… tu m'as sauvé la vie…

- De rien. Euh … Au faite…

- Oui Sasu-chan ?

- … C'EST QUOI CE SURNOM ?

- C'est mignon non ?

- Oui peut-être mais je ne suis pas mignon !

Il me fit un grand sourire et dit :

- Au contraire tu es très mignon Sasu-chan ^^

- … **-//- **C'n'est pas ça dont je voulais te parler… L'infirmière a dit que tu avais fait une crise à cause … de trop de choses qui te tracassaient, alors … si tu veux tu peux m'en parler…

Je vis le sourire présent quelques secondes auparavant disparaître pour se transformer en une mine triste.

- Tu-Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler et … euh… au faite Kakashi-sensei nous a donné les scripts. Je fouillais dans mon sac et lui tendit le sien.

Il commença à le feuilletait les pages très rapidement quand il tomba sur une page qui semblait l'impressionnait. Je le vis se décomposer en quelque instant.

Je me mis à rigoler et dit :

- HAHA ! Tu as une scène pas nette avec Hinata !

- Euh… pas avec elle !

- Comment ça ?

- Tu l'as lu le script ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Ba regarde là.

Il me montrait le moment et commençai à le lire à voix haute :

_-… Roméo plaqua Benvolio contre le mur et l'embrassa, il venait de se déclarer et Roméo lui répondait._

_Benvolio : Roméo… M'aimes-tu ?_

_Roméo chuchote à son oreille : Je t'aime d'un amour si pur._

_Il s'embrasse + dans le cou …_

_Il passe la nuit dans le bras l'un de l'autre…_

...

…

…

Et alors ?

- Rappelle moi qui est Roméo ?

- Toi

-Et qui est Benvolio ?

- Moi …

- 3… 2… 1…

- OOOH PUTAIN !

- Et après on dit que je suis stupide. *soupir* -_-'

- Mais ce n'est pas du tout Roméo et Juliette !

- Bah nan. Le titre c'est Roméo et Benvolio.

- Je vais le tuer ! Qu'est ce qui lui prend de nous mettre ses idées tordu là dedans !

-... Désolé que sa te dérange à ce point…

Je me retournais vers Naruto et vit qu'il avait l'air déçu et … Une petite perle salée coula sur sa joue… Non… Naruto je…

POV NARUTO

Une, puis deux, puis trois… Je n'arrive plus à les retenir. Je n'arrive plus a arrêté mes larmes, je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle coule… c'est idiot ! J'aurai du m'en douter ! Sasuke ne m'aime pas. Maintenant j'en suis sur ! Je sens soudain les lèvres de Sasuke qui embrasse mes joues devenues humides, puis délicatement, elle se pose sur les miennes, le baiser est différent de la dernière fois, il est doux, il semble vouloir me réconforté.

- Je t'aime Sasuke ! Lui dis-je tout en continuant à pleuré. Et …

- Hum ?

- Et toi ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Me prends pas pour un imbécile !

- …

- Alors ?

Les larmes continuaient à coulés, il en lécha une et me fit un sourire. Sourire qu'il ne montre à presque personne et me dit tout en m'ébouriffant les cheveux :

-Bien sur que je t'aime Usuratonkachi ! 3

XXX

POV NARUTO

Cela faisait déjà une journée que j'étais revenu de l'hôpital. J'étais à peine resté un jour et j'étais largement d'attaque mais Mamie Tsunade en avais décidée autrement et m'obligea à prendre une journée de congé. J'avais passé toute la matinée et l'après midi en pyjama devant la télé. Une fois que Sasuke rentra il eut un léger rire voyant l'état de la pièce et m'ordonna de tout ranger. Rien de bien passionnant aujourd'hui… Non vraiment rien.

A peine arrivai-je que les filles me sautaient dessus pour savoir ce qui m'était arrivé. Je leur expliquai brièvement, pas besoin d'étaler ma vie.

Nous commençâmes les répétitions bien malgré moi... Je n'avais pas du tout mais alors pas du tout envie de draguer Hinata! *soupir* Mais bon... puisque je n'avais pas le choix...

Nous faisions tout d'abord la scène du bal, nous travaillons tout d'abord les textes et le positionnement puis nous nous entrainâmes à la danse. Pas évident avec une fille qui, dès que vous la touchez s'évanouie... -_-'

J'aurai préféré le faire avec Sasuke... quoi que... Je l'imagine mal en Juliette ! X3

Sasuke pour l'instant n'apparaît pas beaucoup, c'est pas tout de suite le grand amour de nos personnages. ^^

Quand j'étais assez proche d'Hinata je pouvais voir son regard devenir très sombre et dur. Jaloux ? Non pas lui... Et pas à cause de moi... Allez Naruto! N'y pense plus.

Après les répétitions je voulus allez voir Sasuke mais il ne m'avait pas attendu... Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Je me dépêchai en espérant pouvoir le rattraper. Rien n'y faisât... J'arrivais à la maison et fus surpris de voir le sac de Sasuke mais pas lui... Et puis merde ! Je ne suis pas sa mère ! J'allais chercher dans ma chambre un T-shirt et un short en guise de pyjama et alla directement à la salle de bain.

Je laissai l'eau coulé sur tous mon corps, le fait qu'elle soit chaude apaisait tous mes muscles. Pourquoi Sasuke se comportait aussi bizarrement ? ...

_-C'est parce qu'il ne t'aime pas comme toi tu l'aimes! C'est quand même bizarre un garçon qui vous cours après alors que vous êtes vous même un garçon. Essaye de le comprendre imbécile de gamin !_

_- La ferme !_

_-T'énerve pas comme ça petit!_

_-Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! _

_- Non c'est vrai ... Mais j'ai tout de même du mal à comprendre..._

_- Normal t'es trop con!_

_- HAHAHA! Je t'aime de plus en plus petit! Tu me ressemble un peu plus chaque jour!_

_- JAMAIS !_

_- Tu ne veux pas ressembler à tonton Kyuubi ?_

_- JAMAIS! Je ne veux pas être un monstre moi! Et je ne veux tuer personne !_

_- Trop tard! Tu es déjà un monstre! Tu es souillé grâce à moi et c'est pour ça que ton cher Benvolio ne t'aime pas! _

_- ! ..._

_- Eh oui! La réalité te saute aux yeux! Comment pourrait-il aimé un monstre comme toi ?_

_- Comment pourrait-il aimé un monstre comme moi ? ..._

_-Tu es et seras toujours seul!_

_- Toujours..._

Je me retrouvais là dans la douche comme le dernier des imbéciles recroquevillés sur moi-même. Sasuke ne m'aimait pas... Mais pourquoi m'avoir embrassé si ce n'est pour me faire souffrir ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de l'avis de quelqu'un ! De l'avis de quelqu'un qui comprendrait parfaitement ce que je ressens sans avoir trop de préjugés! Je sortis et m'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Je courus vers le téléphone et manqua de trébucher devant le téléphone. Je composais le numéro, 2 fois un son strident retentit lorsque j'entendis enfin:

- Allô Iruka?

- A-ah! Na-Naruto! Dit Iruka tout en soupirant bruyamment contre le téléphone.

- Je te dérange peut-être ? -_-'

- Euh ! AH ! Je-Je te rappelle dans... HAN ! 5 minutes! 'Toutes!

Et il raccrocha. Kakashi devait être rentré... *soupir* -_-'

Il pervertit mon pauvre "grand-frère" ! Il est encore si frêle et si pur! Enfin. Je me retournai et vit de la lumière sous la porte de Sasuke, il devait être entrain de lire.

J'entendis la sonnerie du téléphone retentir.

- A-Allô Naruto ?

- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé !

- Non, euh … enfaite je suis tombé à terre et …

- Arrête ! Vivre avec Kakashi ne t'aide pas à améliorer tes excuses.

- Désolé… ^^' ! Tu voulais quoi au faite ?

- Je voulais te demander … si quelqu'un t'embrasse mais que la personne est très distante … qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Et soit sincère !

- Euh… je pense que la personne ce remet en question… C'est arrivé plusieurs fois ?

- Euh… oui.

- C'est allé jusqu'à où ? Sans vouloir être indiscret ! =)

- Euh… je sais pas trop… Pas jusqu'au bout mais assez loin pour être bien chaud… //

- Hum… … C'est qui dit moi ?

- C'est pas le sujet !

- Ba si ! Justement.

- Non … euh … je te le dirais une autre fois ! Répond à ma question Iruka ! S'il-te-plaît…

- Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec la personne.

- Je t'ai appelé justement pour pas que ça arrive. -_-'

- Ba tu vas devoir lui parler Naruto. Sasuke est peu être froid mais il a quand même un cœur. ^^

- … EH ! POURQUOI TU PENSES QUE C'EST SASUKE ?

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile !

- Je … Je dois y aller !

- NARUTO ATTEN…

Non je ne veux rien entendre de plus et je raccroche. J'en ai marre ! Je me précipitai d'un pas lourd vers ma chambre en espérant y trouver le sommeil.


	4. Chapitre 3

SALUT LA COMPAGNIE ! J'vous ai manqué hein ? Non ? Comment ça Non ? Ah oui c'est la fic qui vous manques peut-être ! TT^TT

Je rigole bien sur ! =P

Donc Donc Donc… Le chapitre est court ! J'avoue je suis coupable ! Mais en contre partie… Vous avez une petite scène qui résume bien le rating M ! Pas de lemon ! Désolé ! Pour la prochaine fois peut –être ! =P

Les perso' sont pas à moi ! (Eh non aucun accord avec Masashi possible ! T^T)

Je voudrais remercier Journal-Intime ! Ma beta-lectrice ! C'est elle qui à écrit notre « petit moment » ! )

Merci beaucoup !

Au passage: Les petits commentaires merdiques de Kyuubi servent à me payer la gueule de Naruto ! Il représente mon gos foutage de gueule ! XD ! Eh oui je suis diabolique ! =P

Je crois que c'est tout…

AH OUI ! Les homophobes n'ont rien à foutre ici ! Alors si ça vous plait pas je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : « Bon vent ^^ !»

Bonne lecture ! ^^

Fini le blabla !

Et mettez des reviews ! Elles me font trooooooooooop plaisir ! =3

* * *

POV NARUTO

CA FAIT TROIS JOURS QUE CE CONNARD DE PREMIERE M'EVITE ! C'est pas possible ! Dès que je m'approche de lui il part dans le sens inverse ! Je pus de la gueule ça peut pas être autrement ! Alors c'est pour ça qu'Hinata s'évanouit tout le temps ... Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ? Merde !

_-T'es vraiment trop con gamin !_

_- -_-' ! Je sais et arrête de me faire chier !_

Je regardais dans la direction de Sasuke, à l'autre bout de la pièce (évidemment), il discutait avec Sakura. Il est si beau ! Merde…

Soudain, Sasuke se retourna et nos regards ce croisèrent… Il me dévisagea et alla directement aux toilettes. Il faut que j'en ai le cœur nette ! …

POV SASUKE

Je me regardais dans le miroir.

Mon pauvre Sasuke ! Tu fais peine à voir ! J'évite Naruto depuis maintenant 4 jours. 4 jours où il avait du embrasser Hinata et la tripoter ! Bon Ok c'est pour la pièce mais c'est que ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger ! Et puis merde ! Je lui en veux et je ne lui reparlerai pas ! Je sais que rien que son putain de regard pourrait me faire craquer. Fais chier ! Qu'est ce que je donnerais pour qu'il est la même gueule que Lee ! Je me jetai de l'eau à la figure et regarda dans le miroir et eût un hoquet de surprise en voyant Naruto derrière moi. Ne lui parle pas ! Ne le regarde pas ! N'y pense pas ! (Même si c'est terriblement dur !)

Je voulus sortir quand je fus soudain rattraper par le poignet. Il me poussa contre le mur et plaça ma main au dessus de ma tête. Il ouvrit la bouche fou de rage à l'évidence :

-Putain mais pourquoi tu agis comme ça Sasuke ?

- J'agis comment hein ? Et toi tu agis comment ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est bon fou moi la paix! Et lâche-moi au passage!

- Pas avant que tu me répondes !

- C'est bon sa me fait juste chié que l'autre te colle tous le temps!

- Hum... Jaloux Sasu-chan ? ^^

- Moi ? Jamais! Surtout pas d'elle ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Naruto plaqua alors c'est lèvres chaudes brutalement contre les miennes. Le baiser était long, j'essayais de me débattre mais il me retenait fermement contre le mur. Je réussi finalement à me dégageai et sortit précipitamment des toilettes.

POV NARUTO

_-HAHAHA ! Comment il t'a planté comme un con ! X'DDDD_

_- Ta gueule… -_-'_

J'avais bien raison… Jamais il ne pourrait ressentir quoi que ce soit pour moi…

Je continuais la journée… « Le con de première » n'était pas venu.

Je rentrais donc seul vers la maison ou j'allais sans doute croiser ce sale con…

J'ouvris la porte et m'appétais à hurler quand… Oh… my … god ! O.O

Sasuke était allongé sur là, sur la banquette, les cheveux et le corps encore marqué par l'humidité respirant par la bouche. Il portait un simple peignoir blanc qui montrait parfaitement son torse de marbre parfaitement sculpté… Deux coulées de sangs jaillirent de mes narines à cause du choc… Je les essuyais rapidement tout en m'approchant de lui doucement.

Putain même quand il dort il est parfait et tentateur ! *ç*

Je sortis de ma rêverie quand je vis que Sasuke était en mouvement. Il se plaça sur le dos, sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement, puis il entre-ouvrit légèrement les jambes et dit :

- Na-Naruto…

… Kami-sama… Dite moi que je rêve… surtout ne me réveillais pas même si c'est le cas ! Jamais ! Est-ce… qu'il fait un rêve mouillé en pensant à moi ? Je baissai légèrement le regard… Y'a pas de doute c'était un rêve mouillé… Comment pourrai-je l'emmerder ? Euh… Je sais. ^^

Je m'assis alors au niveau de son bassin et dit gaiement :

- C'était un beau rêve n'est-ce pas Sasu-chan ? ^^ Allez réveille toi !

- … …Ta gueule ! Et pousse toi t'es lourd !

- …

- Na-…

Je me penche rapidement et avale ses mots. Il ne me repousse même pas. Il semble fondre, comme du chocolat au micro-ondes. Je m'allonge complètement sur lui, provoquant un petit gémissement de protestation de sa part. Je l'embrasse sans cesse, je pose ma bouche pour mieux la décoller puis pour revenir, j'essaye de penser à respirer car mon cerveau ne le fait plus de lui-même. J'avais envie de lui. Même si je ne connaissais rien au sexe, ma tête me disait quoi faire.

Mes lèvres contre les siennes procuraient en moi une drôle de sensation. C'était étrange mais pas désagréable. Je rentre maladroitement ma langue dans sa bouche. C'est pas si facile quand on est excité comme je suis !

Je le sens qui ondule son corps tout entier. Et sentir son érection contre moi ne fait qu'augmenter la mienne. Ses mains viennent se placer sur mon torse et j'en fais de même. Juste l'embrasser n'est bientôt plus suffisant. Je veux plus. Mes mains descendent doucement, au cas où il voudrait tout stopper. Mais rien ne se fait et ça me fait peur. Je vais, enfin nous allons vraiment le faire…

Je défais un bouton et tire sur sa braguette. Je tremble de la tête aux pieds. Ses mains descendent elles aussi et il reproduit mes gestes. Nous voilà l'un sur l'autre, le pantalon ouvert, laissant apparaître nos érections respectives.

Il se tend sous moi et je comprends qu'il réalise enfin notre situation. Ses membres tremblent légèrement. Mais malgré notre peur, notre excitation reste forte. Je ris nerveusement et il fait de même en comprenant que sa gêne est partagée.

Puis il cesse de rire et approche sa main de mon sexe. Je sursaute, faisant presque un bon en arrière. En réalité, ça me chatouillerait presque. Il appuie et caresse doucement cette partie de moi. J'essaye de faire pareil, même si la sensation de ses caresses me déstabilise un peu.

Il grogne sous moi et j'en fais autant. D'un seul coup, je le sens tirer la bordure de mon caleçon et y rentrer sa main. Un petit cri m'échappe au contact de sa peau dans cet endroit habituellement si intime. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir lorsque, ça y est, il me touche vraiment. Il commence à caresser mon sexe et ça fait un peu mal. Je décide alors de, moi aussi, passer au cran supérieur, profitant de cette action pour essayer d'effacer la douleur. Ma main se faufile dans son caleçon, touchant son sexe. C'est très étrange. Très gênant aussi. Mais il continue de me toucher alors je fais de même. La douleur s'en va doucement pour laisser place à une douce sensation. Lui comme moi poussions des gémissements incontrôlable. Ça devenait agréable. On était maladroit mais cela ne gênait aucun de nous deux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, on suffoquait et je voyais bien qu'on ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Je le regardai dans les yeux et d'un accord silencieux, nous accélérâmes le rythme de nos mouvements. J'avais du mal à respirer et Sasuke aussi. Rapidement, je le sentis contracter ses muscles et son sexe gonfla. J'avais le… Du… De Sasuke sur ma main et sur mes vêtements. Et pendant ma constatation, j'avais fait de même dans celle de Sasuke. C'était… étrange. Mais la sensation était incroyable. C'était juste…. Bon. Il n'y a pas d'autres termes pour désigner la chaleur qui nous envahit. Je finis par m'étaler sur lui complètement à bout.

- Sa-Sasuke… c'est bon… j'en peux plus… j'suis crevé !

- Tu n'es pas… le seul… Usuratonkachi !

- Je vais préparer le dîner.

- Ok.

J'allais vers la cuisine quand je vis le T-shirt de Sasuke part terre… Je l'enfilai pour pouvoir garder son odeur sur moi, j'enfilai mon boxer et me rendis à la cuisine. Je sortis les pâtes du placard quand j'entendis sonner à la porte. Qui cela pouvait bien être ?

J'ouvris la porte et fus surpris de voir Sakura :

- Tiens Sakura ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Euh … Je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on répète ensemble, mais … je ne veux pas déranger…

- Bah pas tout de suite… Désolé repasse plus tard si tu veux ! ^^

- O-OK… Salut !

Je fermis la porte et revins au salon et tombai sur Sasuke avec comme seul vêtement sa serviette autour de sa taille et les cheveux mouillés… *ç* Il est… TROP SEXY ! 3

- J'adore ta tenue ! ^^ Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent. Tu es très sexy. ^^

- Merci. Et s'était qui à la porte ?

- Ah… Juste Sakura.

- Ah Ok … 0_0 SAKURA ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Et elle t'as vu avec mon T-shirt ?

- Non j'étais à poil. T'es con ou quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Savoir si je voulais répéter avec elle !

- Et t'as dis quoi ?

-Que tu me faisais un strip-tease et qu'elle dérangeait ! Non je rigole j'ai dis qu'on verrait ça plus tard.

- Putain putain putain putain !

-Quoi ?

- Tu te rends pas compte ? Personne ne sait que j'habite ici, tu portes mon t-shirt, et je suis chez toi!

- Et alors ?

- Tu comprends pas ?

- Bah si ^^ … … … … MERDEEEEEEEEEEEUH !

- Là ta compris.

- Bon bah tant pis ! On peut leurs dires qu'on est ensemble !

- Oui mais c'est quand même un problème si elle parle…

- Bah on verra demain écoute. Je vais apprendre mon texte dans ma chambre.

- Ok pareil.

Nous rentrâmes tous les deux dans nos chambres respectives pour apprendre nos textes.

* * *

-LES PARIS SONT DONC OFFICIELEMENT OUVERT ! Hurla Kiba

Tous le monde le regardaient, il manquait simplement Naruto et Sasuke qui n'étaient pas arrivés.

- QUI VOTE POUR SASUKE SEME ?

Eh oui Sakura avait parlé, et les paries étaient sur Naruto et Sasuke !

Shikamaru, Chôji, Neiji, Sai levèrent la main.

-QUI VOTE POUR NARUTO SEME ?

Kiba, Kankuro, Shino, Lee levèrent la main.

- Égalité… GAARA ! TU N'AS PAS VOTÉ ! ALORS ? AUTRE PROPISITION ?

- 'Vivent ensemble et ils alternent…

- PFFFFFF ! Naruto ne ferait jamais ça ! Je le connais mieux que personne !

- On verra. Dit Gaara d'un ton amusé.

- LA SOMME EST DONC ÉTIMÉ À …

- 30 euros pour chaque personne… Dit Shikamaru.

- ADJUGÉ À L'ANANAS !

- Ananas ? .O

Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent ensemble, tous les regards braqués sur eux. Naruto rougit légèrement et suivit Sasuke.

- NARUTO ! Hurla Kiba

- Pourquoi tu me gueules dessus comme ça ?

- SEME OU UKE ?

- Hein ? .O

- SEME OU UKEEEE ?

- De quoi tu parles ? TTwTT

- TU ES AU-DESSUS DE SASUKE OU EN-DESSOUS ?

- Heu… -/-

- Les deux. Dit Sasuke le plus naturellement du monde.

- QUOOOOIIIIIIII ? O.O Hurla davantage Kiba. Et tu vas pas me dire que vous vivez ensemble aussi ?

- Bah si.

Kiba se retourna et voulut s'en aller discrètement quand il vit une main pâle tendu vers lui.

- Les autres m'ont déjà payé. À toi !

- TTwTT

Kiba plaça l'argent dans la main du roux qui était très heureux d'avoir gagné comme d'habitude.

(Gaa-chou gagne toujours ! =3)


	5. Excuses à toutes et à tous '

Bonjour à toutes (et à tous si il y'en a ^^'') Je voudrais avant tout m'excuser pour ma longue attente ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas publié… J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années ! ^^'' A vrai dire je ne posterai pas aujourd'hui, c'est bientôt les vacances donc j'aurais plus le temps ! Vous savez les études hein pas faciles de caser dans les emplois du temps des textes ! Je m'excuse vraiment vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis si longue a posté ? L'histoire ? La tragique histoire ?

Eh bien tout à commencer lorsque j'écrivais (justement j'étais lancée *w*), mon ordinateur si extraordinaire c'est mis à planté, a m'ouvrir plein de truc, à faire du bruit et finalement il s'est éteint ! Mais quand je dis éteins c'est complètement, HS, mort ! Impossible de le rallumer ! L'informaticien que j'ai vu, ne comprenant pas le problème m'a rebouté l'ordi ! Donc perte totale, absolue, de l'INTEGRALITE de mes textes, j'avais justement écris deux bons chapitres pour me faire de l'avance mais bon, on ne se décourage pas si vite ! Alors je recommence, je réécris tout mes textes, fier comme pas possible, quand mon ordi me refait la même chose, je vais voir un autre informaticien un peu plus doué. Pourquoi l'ordinateur ne marchait pas ? Le disque dur est mort ! Et où ils sont les textes? … J'suis sur que vous allez trouvez ! … Hey oui dans le disque dur ! Et nouvelle perte des textes ! Et là c'est le découragement total ! Je m'excuse encore mais je ne suis pas la seule responsable TT^TT ! Je vous promets d'essayer d'écrire rapidement et de poster pendant les vacances !

Encore mille excuses

Pink'

PS : Mon ordi marche cette fois, je mets tout sur disque dur externe comme ça je ne perds rien *w*


End file.
